Empusa
Sabrina Crowley, to outsiders, is a member of the Fallen. Personality Firm backer of the fallen's actions. It is unknown if she truly believed in the ideology. Appearance Looks like a crowley, whatever that means. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.9 Abilities and Powers Like many other members of her family she is able to duplicate non living objects.The Crowley brothers weren’t really water manipulators, by and large. They and their immediate family members tended to riff on the duplication theme, often duplicating things that weren’t themselves. - excerpt from Pitch 6.2 In her case she manifests a bubble of scintillating energy.Sabrina was one, or another Fallen with Crowley genes was. When she used her power, she clarified the point- a shimmering bubble around herself, wet with waves rolling, overlapping and crashing around it. Energy shimmered and danced wherever two waves met. ... Even with a bullet in her, Sabrina used her power anew, surrounding herself and her teammates. Her teammates rose up, each one flying within the bubble, with double images forming around each. Other things were lifted as well- tables and chairs. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.9Could grant flight and cover to people within her bubble.From what little I knew of Sabrina Crowley, who I could remember a little more easily because she didn’t blend in so much with her brothers, she charged up and released a ‘wave’ effect, about as tall and as big around as a house. People in the original ‘cast’ could fly within the area of the slow-rolling wave, and there was some duplication trickery in there somewhere because she was from the Crowley family unit. She used it to hit a location with a whole squad of people who could fly on top of having other powers, or to get her entire team away. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.9 Anything that cross the bubble can be duplicated produces multiples whenever crosses her field, as long as it travels outward. Has a larger history of terrorism and criminality. Equipment She is able to duplicate anything that passes through her. History Background Was presumably part of the Crowleys when they took over the local fallen branch. Gold Morning She had been caught by the heroes.Middle brother. It made sense that he was here. The other brothers were supposedly present, but this was the guy who was looped in with the Mathers. The Mathers family traded family members to and from other branches, connecting families and cementing ties. The Mathers had also kidnapped kids. Vince Crowley and his sister had been the ones handling the Crowley end of the deal. They were smugglers, thieves, and general assholes who had dodged the reaching arms of the heroes, while providing shelter to the real monsters, and implicitly accepting some really fucked up stuff. The McVeays had been murderers and zealots, the Mathers were kidnappers, among other things, and Vince and Sabrina Crowley had been enablers. They were smugglers, they’d kept kidnapping victims and sheltered murderers while there was too much attention and heat on them, and they’d almost gotten away with it, despite being up against the whole PRT. Sabrina had been caught, as were several sub-cells and supporters of that particular family unit. They’d disappeared, they’d reappeared after Gold Morning, Sabrina back with her brother, and I knew about them because the patrol blocks were keeping tabs on them. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.9 Presumably active and participated, willingly or unwillingly, in the event. Early-Ward Participated in defending her extended family when they were attacked. Was complicit in the attack on the portals. Trivia *Empusa is a shape-shifting female demon from Greek mythology. It can also mean a specter. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shaker Category:Villains Category:The Fallen Category:Crowley Family Category:Ward Characters